(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit within a radar early warning system. More particularly it relates to a unique noise riding threshold circuit as one of its components.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention early warning radar receivers utilized summation of many RF bands following initial RF detection. This was followed by pulse stretching, additional amplification and an audio output. Due to many channels being summed together the summed video noise rises and sensitivity suffers. Due to difficulty in discerning between radar pulses and noise the audio output warning of radar illumination was reduced in reliability. The above difficulty led to the invention of a new early warning system of which the present invention is one of the circuits within the system.